DRAGONS ARE REAL?
by 00Nobody00
Summary: I found a dragon turns out she was a goddess this could be fun. A bit of a spin off series so yea
1. DRAGONS ARE REAL?

"DRAGONS ARE REAL!?" I Yelled looking at a long green Dragon with a Light Blue mane with red and golden spikes of Hair and Scales along its spine, it was a beautiful dragon in the night because the moon light made its scales shimmer and i felt compelled by it.

"Quite Down Human or I will kill you here and now" commanded the Dragon

I gulped in fear not knowing if the dragon was gonna eat me or not, then I thought _wait do dragons eat people?_ , I didn't care these were probably my last moments so I decided to be courageous and asked the dragon softly " W-whats your name?"

"My name is not important for you to know" the dragon scolded. I felt stupid for asking after the dragon told me to shut up so I just stayed silent. The dragon Must have noticed that I felt bad so it said "My name is, Quetzalcoatl but my friends call me Lucoa" At that moment I realized that the dragon wasn't gonna hurt because if it was it would've already done it so I asked the Lucoa "What are you doing here?"

She was stunned and replied "Y-you really want to know?" "Of course how else are you to make friends" Probably the cheesiest thing I've ever said but she actually got encouraged by what I said.

"Well you see I'm a goddess, well Ex-Goddess because I was banished for... reasons" she responded then she moved closer to me " Whats Your name human?" she said so close I could reach out and touch her face "My name is Damian" I said nervous to break the ice, just then a bright light came from the dragon I covered my face because it felt like someone shoved a flashlight in my face and when the light was gone I uncovered my face and there was no more dragon just a Girl with long blond hair with green to blue tips. BOING. She has some massive knockers ( Ha boobies ) "um, What did you do?" I asked trying as hard as I can to maintain eye contact.

"I changed to my Human form this way we can communicate better" she said with a smile on her face then it hit me she was in REALLY skimpy underwear so I turned away, "Uhh, you might want to cover up because I'm pretty sure you might get in trouble" I said blushing then said "Here take my jacket" It honestly didn't make a difference it was a thin jacket so the cold passed through "Y-you want to stay the night at my house?" _Why did I say that if anything she might kill me in my sleep_

"sure" Lucoa said

"Ok, Lets get going" I said walking down the trail.

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER**

When I unlocked my door I told Lucoa "Welcome to my humble abode"

"It looks nice" she said shyly. I went to my room to get some blankets and a pillow and when i came back she told me "thank you"

"You can sleep on the couch" I said. she grabbed the blankets and pillows and made a makeshift bed on the couch she then started to take off her clothes so i turned around and head t my room and said "Good night". when I closed the door she responded "Good night"

* * *

 **MORNING**

I woke up and saw her sitting on the side of my bed and was kinda startled and she said softly "humans are so peaceful when they sleep"

"Uh, thanks I guess how'd you sleep?" I asked still drowsy but waking up

"Good thank you for letting me spend the night I really appreciate it" she said gratefully

"No problem, you can stay here as long as you like" I told her as I was getting up "Want breakfast?"

"Sure" she replied enthusiastically.


	2. Modesty

After eating breakfast I went to work which is only 30 minutes walking but I take a car so I can get there on time on the way there a get a phone call, it's my boss would I answer "hel-"

"WHY ARE YOU NOT HERE YET THE INVESTORS WANT TO SEE ALL THTHE EMPLOYEES WORKING, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" he screams in to the phone like his life depended on it

"Uh, its 7:13, I get in at 7:30 I don't see the problem besides don't the investors arrive at 8:00." I told him this seemed to calm him down some.

"if the investors get here sooner it would be crucial for all the employees to be here" he explained

"I'll be there in 5" I said as I hung up the phone, I don't know why but I checked the rear view mirror and I saw Lucoa in my backseat.

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be home?" I asked startled "I wanted to see what you were doing today" she says innocently" I start driving and think I dont know what I'm gonna tell my boss, what if I give her some money to go somewhere that might work, then I realize she only wearing underwear so I turn right and head to the shopping district instead of work and we get to the clothes store I give her my jacket to cover up and we get to the store it's a tall brown building with a pink sign on the front normally I'd stay clear of these stores because there is only girl clothes and "stuff" but today I had to go we go inside and head towards the shirt isle she gets a semi see through black shirt and I realize this is gonna take longer than expected.

"Look you need to find something that covers up because you can't be walking around wearing nothing but underwear" although there's nothing wrong with it "here how's this" I told her a I hand her a white shirt with a lace design on the bottom, she grabs it and some black shorts and heads to the dressing room and comes out 2 minutes later and says "how's this?" it honestly doesn't look that bad it hugs her curves and is covered so you can't see much put she still pretty attractive in it, WHAT THE HELL SHE A DRAGON I CANT THINK THAT ITS NOT RIGHT or is it? she comes closer "what are you thinking, do I not look good in it?" she whispers that last part in my ear and I start to blush "W-well if y-you want well we can-i can buy... um for uh... you" I said really nervous.

she noticed this and started to blush "sure that seem all right"

we head for the cashier and she says oh I like these when I turn around she's holding a Double D bra "but I don't think it will fit"she says sadly

what the heck a double D bra won't fit, what size is she "well it's just get a bigger one" why the hell did I say that now its gonna be weird doing laundry when we got to the cashier I payed and when I say the clock It was 7:41 well I'm late. when we got out I handed her $50 "here to buy your self something if you get hungry"

"thank you" she said "I thought all humans wanted was violence but you are pretty nice"

"thanks I guess"

"how are you gonna get home" I ask

"oh, I can fly there" she said

"won't you get seen"

"no I've got perception block so humans won't see me"

"um, OK get home safe"

"where are you going" Lucia asked curiously

"to work its something humans have to do to not lose their homes and buy stuff" I explained

"can I go?"

At first I was going to say no but then I had an idea. "sure but use perception block to not be seen." she seemed pretty pleased with the idea and when I got to work she did what she wanted to do and I did my work so win-win.

* * *

When I left my job and was heading toward my car I saw Lucoa sitting on top of it she was drinking some water she probably bought it with the money I gave her she reached behind her and held out a water and said "you must be thirsty" "yeah thanks" i got on the truck bed with her and said "where do you want to go eat"

* * *

We went to go get food and then went home when we got home I realized that she had fallen asleep in the car so I picked her up and took her to my apartment, layed her on my bed, covered her with a blanket and went to sleep on the couch with the blankets she used the night before. They kinda smell like a sweet plant of some kind with a small hint of alcohol not to bad it was a pleasant smell.


	3. You WHAT?

**Authors note**

Hey guys so I'm gonna add tohru to this chapter but tell me if I should fully integrate tohru or just keep her as a mention, also any other characters you guys want to to put in I will or do you guys just want it to be a lucoa and main character story.

I woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and eggs then I looked at the kitchen and lucoa was making breakfast so I got up and went to my room to change and when I was taking my shirt off she opens the door and goes to sit on my bed watching me strip to change I tried not to think to much about it as she was just watching, maybe she was curious _yeah about how I look half naked_ when I was leaving she said "Where are you going?"

"uh, to brush my hair in the bathroom" I responded for some reason I was feeling odd

"but it's normal for family members to change in front of each other in my world that way there is trust between everyone" she sounded kinda shy

"um, oh ok, um I'll stay I guess" I closed the door for some odd reason then went to sit on the bed, she got up in front of the bed and started to take her shirt off and then covered her bra with her arm we were both blushing now so I told her "L-lucoa if you don't want to do this you don't have to"

"No, I have to do this so there is more trust between us she uncovered her bra it was the one I bought her and it was smaller than the one she was wearing when I met her then she took her shorts off and revealed her black panties _. OK now what do I do if I leave now she might think I don't like her...Curves, but if I stay she might keep feeling weird_ somewhere in the back of my mind I wanted to leave but something made me stay I couldn't get my legs to move I just sat there like a blushing idiot and then she started to put on another pair of clothes and said smiling "Thank you for staying we now have more trust in each other" I don't know why but I felt that we did have more trust we've seen each other half naked so now we can trust each other, it was strange but I understood she wanted me today because she wanted to feel more confident, more trusting of me and with me or maybe I was over thinking this maybe she just wanted me to see her like this either way I do feel more trust in her.

"yeah no problem" I said as she left the room when I stood up I saw the tent I pitched and was really nervous had she seen it was that why she was smiling at the end it went down and the I came out of the room and went to get breakfast it was eggs with toast and coffee. it's been a while since I've had a proper breakfast so I made the most of it and ate my whole plate when I was leaving she asked "where are you going"

"work" I said, I really didn't want to go but seeing as it was Friday, might as well just go

"can I get a job"

"that depends what are you good at,... wait why don't you get a job as a cook, you're good at cooking"

"OK, know any good places"

"well, there's a mall 2 blocks from here they might have a restaurant" I told her

"OK thanks" she replied cleaning the dishes

"need help?" I asked putting down my jacket

"n-no I'm fi-" she stopped because I was reaching in the sink and touched her hand, she blushed again "I'm ok I d-don't need h-help"

"ok, I'll be off then" I pulled my hand out of the sink grabbed my jacket and left.

"I couldn't get a job" Lucoa said almost crying she leaned on my and hugged my arm

"It's ok it doesn't always happen the first day" I said trying to console her "Besides if you don't want a job you don't need to get one don't worry my job pays well" I didn't really want her to be out that long I know she's a dragon but she's not very fond of clothes and there's slot of bad people out there and I don't want her to reveal her secret.

"oh while I was walking around I found a friend of mine she's a dragon"

"You WHAT?"


	4. Nice Backstory

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **So first off sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday, I have Finals so I have to study (Ugh). Anyway i hope you guys enjoy this chapter someone requested I make this explain a bit of Quetzalcoatl/Lucoa's backstory so here it is hope you guys enjoy. BYE.**

Today Lucoa didn't want to come to work with me today which is ok I guess she can look after the house, I really don't need her to get a job she doesn't know this world that much so it might be a bit weird for her if she got a job "Hey man, lets go for a couple drinks later?" a colleague asked I hardly ever talked to him so I was kind of curious as to why he invited me.

"Sure, lets go right after work nothing beats cracking a cold one after a long day of work" I told him, The rest of the day went by pretty fast I went to the bar after work and we talked mainly about how the architect wanted the job done in 1 month when we all know it will take 3 months we got there at 5:30 and I left at 7 something I was kinda buzzed but you know I only lived like half a mile from my job on the way home i bought a couple beers just in case Lucoa wants some ( **THIS IS NOT RECOMMENDED ANY KIND OF DRINKING SHOULD BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY NEVER DRINK THEN DRIVE NO MATTER THE DISTANCE THIS IS ONLY TO GIVE MY CHARACTER A LIFE OUT OF LORE** ) when I got home I heard laughing at first I didn't know what it was but when i went inside it was a girl I hadn't seen before she was wearing a maid outfit and also had horns like Lucoa so I half drunk snarkly asked "So, the Ex-Goddess has a maid heh he" I slumped into the couch and pulled out a beer and looked at Lucoa she looked kinda shy and her friend looked annoyed then she with lightning speed was 5 inches from my face and yelled "I'M NOT HER MAID, I'm Miss Kobayashi's maid, DON'T ANGER ME HUMAN OR I WILL ENNDD YOU"

"So you're a dragon too?" I said as I calmly took as sip of my drink "And a maid, And your boss is Miss Kobayashi so you're, Missa Kobayashi's Dragon Maid?" I got up and took another sip and sat next to Lucoa and asked her "So what's your friends name, Lucoa?"

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE YOU CAN ASK ME!" Said the unknown Dragon clearly another girl

"Yeah, but how can I address you if I don't know your name?" I responded snarkly, This clearly confused the dragon so she calmed down and said "My name is Tohru" she said entitled

"Nice" I said "Want some?" I pointed my beer in Lucoas direction

She blushed like a cherry tomato and said "N-no thanks I-I'm Good, R-really"

"whats wrong" I said opening another bottle, I leaned closer to listen closely then i heard from the other side of the table "Its because she was convinced in to getting drunk and the-" Tohru was interrupted and when i turned to look at Tohru Lucoa was blushing hard and was covering Tohru's mouth and said "Its nothing really, I-its just I don't D-drink"

I was downing beer at this point, so i was super childish and said "Ohh a secret, I wanna *Hiccup* hear"

"Really, do you really want to hear my story"

"Uh, yeah that's *Hiccup* kinda why I asked" I said finishing up my current bottle

"Well, its a long story"

"We got *Hiccup* all night"

Lucoa sat down next to me and started "Well, when I was goddess me and my fellow gods and goddess's went to a festival the aztecs made to praise us, one of my friends, Tezcatlipoca told me to drink, to enjoy tonight so I did and the drinks kept coming and coming and I got drunk thats why I lost my goddess ship"

"So the gods can't get dunk" I said slurring

"No we can but, its what I-I did that got me removed from being a god, I might have, probably, likely..."

"DONE WHAT?" I shouted

"I SLEPT WITH MY SISTER" she said embarrassed and looked away.

Then I got up close and personal to Lucoas ear and whispered "Good thing I'm not your sister" I got up and went to grab a cup of water then I turned and saw Tohru drinking and lucoa finally stopped blushing.

"you ok" I asked

"yeah it's alright thanks" she responded, I went to sit back down and grabbed a bottle put it in front of her and said "what's the worst that can happen"

She grabbed it and started to drink she must be a lightweight because she drank 3 and was probably just as bad as me, Tohru left at midnight because Kobayashi was gonna wake up soon.


	5. Day off

Last night was amazing I finally learned something new about Lucoa, even though I don't remember much of last night I can still remember that.

I wake up and look up my head is KILLING ME well not really but it sure hurts more than a hang over, I rub my head and it stops hurting as much must have hit my head last night, I realized that I'm on the left side of the bed, I normally sleep on the right, I try to move but I feel a weight on my chest and look it's LUCOA'S ARM I look to my right and she's sleeping right there. Oh god what did we do last night I was in underwear but she wasn't and she was laying on and hugging my right arm. Oh god what did I do, well It wouldn't have been that bad she has a great body OK well I have to get out of bed, so I grab her arm and let it but then she uses it to grip my arm better so I just lay there and after a few minutes she let go of my arm and turned to the right, so I took my chance and got up, went to the kitchen and made 2 cups of coffee she likes hers hot and dark and I like my coffee with 2 creams and 3 sugars when she got up she was still naked but I didn't say anything so I asked her,

"Sleep well?"

"yes, your bed is really comfortable after a long night" she was stretching when she said this so her boob's bounced heh I didn't feel like anything happened but I think something happened, only one way to find out,

"So, uh do you remember anything from last night?"

"yeah, it was pretty fun, I guess"

"uh, w-what happened l-last night" I was getting nervous at this point

"Well, last night you got drunk and spilled beer on your shirt so I took you to your room and was taking your shirt off and you were gonna get up but hit your head on the bed stand so I finished taking your clothes off and then slepted in your bed just in case you felt bad but I got really hot so I took my clothes off but then It got cold so I decided to cuddle with you to warm up, if you're wondering if we 'smashed' then no we didn't"

"oh OK that's good, not that I don't want to I do I mean you're really beautiful and kind but I think it would've been better if I was sober" I said.

"If that's what you want it's the least I can do for you letting me stay here" she was reaching her leg out under the table rubbing my leg I was wearing boxers so she was rubbing my bare leg.

"uh, I just remembered I have to do laundry today because I spilled beer on my shirt" I got up pretty fast and went to the room to get clothes to watch, what I told her wasn't and entire lie I did have to wash clothes but I didn't have another excuse so I just went with that one.

 _oh my gosh what am I doing I could be in my apartment making out with a super hot ex goddess but I'm in here doing my laundry what bigger idiot can I be._

"I have some clothes too" I hear lucoa say from behind "care to help?"

"sure, I guess" I reach in the bin and I pull out a pantie then she said teasingly "Ooh I didn't know you were such a pervert"

"I'm not, I'm just trying to help you" I was blushing I honestly don't know why she was so 'excited' today if we didn't do anything last night.

We finished laundry and I got ready for work tomorrow, she just watched TV so I left and got her a phone to keep in contact with her when I'm at work when I came back she was in the bathroom so I just yelled to her "Um, Lucoa I got you a phone"

"oh come in" I heard light splashes when she said that, at first I was hesitant but I still went in when I got inside she was in the bath ( **The type of bath where they fill the tub with water and sit in it** ) she said "so what do you want?" she said putting he'd hands over her breasts,

"Uh, so I bought you a phone I'll put It here" I placed the phone on the counter then she reached for my hand and pulled my to the ground it was easy because I was off guard, she put my hand on her breast and said "Do you feel it my best beating, I'm just like you" she started to pull me closer "Why do you not like me, am I not attractive to you, do you not think I can satisfy you?" she looked at me with worry in her eyes _where was this coming from this morning I told her that I thought she was beautiful and now she saying she doesn't know if I think she's what good enough I think I might have to talk to Tohru about this_.

"I think you're pretty but I don't think we know each other good enough" I got closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek that has got to calm her down some she blushed and then said teasingly "well then if that's all mind leaving you pervert"


	6. Mate

**Authors note** **Alright this chapter is gonna get pretty lewd so if you don't like it sucks wait till tomorrow for another chapter this story is rated M for a reason.** Knock! Knock! a couple seconds after I knock Tohru Olen's the door and she's half dressed "oh have I got you are bad time?" I asked looking away from her

"Not really lady Kobayashi is leaving for work now so you're good" she responds buttoning up her shirt

"I wanted to ask you if you happen to know why Lucoa's acting a bit-", "Horny, and yeah" Tohru cut me off she knows whats happening "It's mating time tonight there is gonna be a full moon so she'll be at the height of her heat, one thing you should know about her is that she likes blood and not in a vampire 'I wanna suck your blood way' more like it arouses her you see that's why the Aztecs gave her sacrifices, I always told her to just go ahead and eat them" she continues as if I've heard this 500 times, _what now I've got a girl at home who's getting more horny by the hour and I have to know more about this,_ "alright Tohru you're gonna tell me everything about this mating season" I said then I realized "why aren't you all horny?" just then Koba (short for Kobayashi) walks out of her room buttoning up her shirt _, OK I know why_ , Tohru turned around and saw Koba and smiled she knew that I knew, "Nevermind" I said "So she likes blood?" I continue

"yeah but don't worry she'll claw you to get blood out but she's a goddess so she has healing abilities so you won't die that and she tends to put a healing spell on anything and anyone she grows fondness to, it's likely she already gave you on you two have been together a week and she does get attached to things fairly quickly, in other words you two have to mate." I got up as soon as Tohru finished speaking and said "alright thanks for the info and your time I'll be going now" as I was going towards the door I heard a slap followed by Koba saying something about if Tohru ready for round two, and when I closed their door I started hearing moans. _Well better get to work._ "Lucoa, I'm home" I yelled it was 6:47 when I got home so there was a little light luminating my apartment, and then at breakneck speed she ran at me even though she was fast I could still see she was only wearing one of my shirts, I fell to the ground and she layed on me and said "Welcome home, Master you worked Hard and Long all day," she reached down and started to rub my cock over my pants, "Say Master, would you like dinner first, or maybe a bath, or perhaps me?" she said the last part whispering in my ear then she bit my earlobe "L-lucoa are y-you alright?" I asked gulping because her breast wet bursting from my button up shirt then she started "to be honest I've been thinking about you all day I decided to watch what porn but that just made me desire you more" I looked at the leg she was sitting on and my pants had gotten all wet "Lucoa?" I said trying to get her attention but she was rubbing her pussy on my leg and was rubbing my chest this was actually pretty arousing that I got a boner she looked down and said "looks like you're really filling your pants there, your pants look pretty tight let's relieve some pressure" she started to undo my pants and pulled out my cock she began stroking it with her face 2 inches from it "Oh my goodness, this smell it's sooo great, mmph" she started to lick my penis and then started to lick my stomach then my chest then she started to scratch my shoulder and blood came out, she definitely got aroused by my blood because she started to lick my blood and wound and was stroking my penis harder, "should, we use, protection?" I asked grunting everytime she stroked "Oh no I've waited all day for this I don't want it to go to waste she pulled my pants completely off while I took my shirt off we moved to my bed and she threw me on it and then sat on me "I want you to prove to me that you want me" she said rubbing her pussy against my penis l, then she started to moan as I started to play with her tits they were so big 1 hand wasn't enough to grab it all "so that's where you want to play it" she went down my body and started to suck on my cock she was cutting my abs with her hands and then as she got even more aroused she started to deep throat me after a we I was ready to climax I wasn't going to tell her so instead I grabbed her by her horns and held her there to swallow my cum, when I came she started to swallow my sperm down by gulps But I came to much for her to swallow so it started spilling and it landed on her tits when I was done I fell back and she climbed on top of me and said with a devious smile "Oh no you don't I still have more things for you to do I still need to punish you for making 3me like this". it really wasn't that hard she was so horny and hot and the room smelled of her pheromones it made me just as hot as her so I still had a hard on, she grabbed my shoulders as she slammed my dick in her tight pussy "Ah, ha ha oh Oh My ah It's feels mmph WONDERFUL ha ha ha ah yes deeper oh my gosh it feels ha amazing ooh" she said slamming her thighs down on my dick and was laying on my chest _oh my gawd she's so tight and she smells so good_ "Mmph you're so tight Lucoa. how does my long dick feel inside you" I said grabbing lucoa by the waist pushing her down onto my dick more as I also thrust my hips to shoved my dick inside her she was laughing "Ah ah yes deeper you're ah fucking my womb ah it feels ah ha ha like heaven ah yes I feel your dick throbbing inside me it feels amazing ah yes cum inside ha me give me ah your children" she starts going crazy she's drooling on my chest and hugging me like crazy also scratching me makes her more horny so I cut my palm with her finger and hold it to her face "oh my ah you smell so good and you fe-feel so good ooh I think I might get ah addicted to your penis, I'm nhg about to cum"

"Then let's cum together, I'm about to cum as well"

"Take me ooh I want to be yours forever" After she said that we came together I came deep inside her womb I came so much that cum started to leak from her pussy I looked at her face she was smiling and happy "Oh yes keep cumming inside me don't stop until you drain your balls" I came so hard that she came again in response when we both finished she laughed and said "do you love me?"

"of course I do, and I love that I made you turn into a sex freak"

She was so worn out and so was I that we just lay there and after a few seconds we fell right asleep.


	7. A new Threat

When I woke up Lucoa was taking a shower so I walked in and she said "Hi, what do you need?" "A shower" I replied getting in the shower she blushed and we took a shower.

When we finished we went to change in the room I finished first so I went to make breakfast when she got out I was finishing up making the coffee. We sat at the table talking about last night when suddenly "ROOOOOOAAAR" **(or what ever sound a demon makes** ). Me and Lucoa ran to the window to check what made that noise and we saw a massively tall solid black creature, then Lucoa starts to take her clothes off, "What are you doing?" I said looking at her.

"That's a demon the only way to kill it is to turn into my dragon form human weapons cant hurt it they'll just get it mad only holy weapons dragons can hurt them" when she was in underwear she ran and jumped out of the window and half way down she turned into a dragon and then used her perception block so no one could see her, then i ran to put on a black shirt, khaki pants, white sports shoe(vans), and a blue flannel shirt grabbed my keys and ran for my car. I raced toward the Demon then out of the tall buildings I was lucoa as a dragon fighting the demon alongside a Big Green Dragon. _Must be Tohru I haven't seen her dragon form_ I parked my car in a nearby parking lot and I ran out, just then Tohru gets hit by the demon and turns into a human falling in my direction. There's a massive crater where the demon came through a portal so I ran to go get her before she falls somehow I jumped and grabbed tohru before she landed and we both fell to the ground. _at least she's safe Wait she's not wearing clothes I_ realize that she not wearing clothes and try to wake her up when she finally comes to she see's me holding her and then slaps me and says

"Pervert" she laughs and then says now we're even Then Koba runs in this direction next to us.

"We need to get it out of the city!" I said

"If we make a portal to the island me and Lucoa sometimes Spar we might avoid casualties" suggests Tohru

I run toward a nearby swat car there's some gear and soldiers shooting at the demon to busy to notices that I grab 2 helmets and vests for me and Koba along with 2 rifles and some ammunition. I run back to koba and tohru who still hasn't put any clothes on and is trying to recover "Here put this on, you know how to shot a rifle right?"

"OK and yeah somewhat why" Koba asks

"I have a plan probably not a plan you're gonna like"

"Any plan seems like a good plan right now" she replies

"OK, so you and I are gonna ride tohru and then I'll jump to Lucoa around the demon and we'll shoot it with these rifles and they'll shot it with fire or magic then once its really mad Tohru makes a portal to the island then we get the demon to follow" I say

"You're right I'm not gonna like it, but might work" Koba said then Tohru turned to a dragon then Koba and I climbed on Tohru. Tohru Flew high and then when we were above Lucoa I pulled a slick joke to kill the fear of dying inside me "If I don't die Koba, you owe me a drink" as I said that I let go of Tohru then started falling I Whistled to get Lucoas attention she looked up and then flew up in a single swoop she picked me up and asked "So whats the plan"

"Fly around the demon and hit it the same way tohru's flying then enter the portal" I said trying to stay on top of Lucoa and readying the rifle

"Ok"

As Tohru and Lucoa were flying around and hitting the demon me and Koba emptied our mags into the demon the Tohru opened a portal and tohru went first then Lucoa, Luckily the demon followed and as it was crossing the portal it defenses were down.

"SHOOT IT!" I yelled

Once the demon crossed completely tohru closed the portal Keeping the city safe out of nowhere tohru fly's toward the demon and chomps on it arm and starts flying backwards streching the demons arm then Lucoa shoots it with A fire ball that blew its arm of and strangely the arm turned to ash when it was disconnected from the body. "Do that again!" The two dragons Started to rip the demons other arm off then it started to shoot fire from its mouth this made taking its arm off a lot harder "WHAT IF YOU GRAD IT ARM AND SHOOT A FIRE BALL AT THE SAME TIME" I asked

"Could work, TOHRU DISTRACT IT" as tohru was getting the demons attention Lucoa grabbed its arm and blew it off using a magic attack now it was just the head but the demon spawned a portal and dissapeared. We all met on a small hill and sat looking at the sunset no one cared that Lucoa and Tohru were both naked especially not Tohru and Koba who were making out.

"Somethings not right, demons don't just attack this world" said Lucoa looking attentively at the sun

"why not" I asked

"Because" she turned to me "It would require a lot of energy and they have no need to if they want to terrorize humans they could've attacked a small village"

She looked at the sun again and said "You up for a Field trip?"


	8. The field Trip

**Authors note:**

 **Sorry I haven't written in a while I was researching the anime and manga took me some time but It did. that and i have summer school so. yeah but enjoy.**

* * *

"is it hot over there" I yelled from the other room trying to find clothes to take to this new place

"not really its pretty normal" lucoa responded from the other room. _White shirt and jeans it is_ "How com you never talked about this place before like you know lik dont you get homesick?" i said looking over the counter to look at her

"Yes, i do get homesick...But, this is my new home, here, with you" she said with a big beautiful smile and then tilted her head a bit to the right and her golden greenish-blue locks of hair just swayed and she looked really cute.

 **Knock Knock**

"i'll get it" I go open the door and i see tohru and Koba making out, not knowing i opened the door tohru knocks again but hits my forehead "Oww, Oww"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE LIKE A PERV, THATS REALLY GROSS" Tohru yelled at me "Why were you two making out, out side my door?"i responded she had a face of like, you're right but i'm still mad a you, I started to walk inside the house and told lucoa "Tohru and Koba are ready lets head out?"

"yeah sure i'm almost done" while Lucoa finishes with what she needs to do me, tohru and Koba play "go Fish" When lucoa was done we went to the large field where we fought the demon and lucoa makes a portal to what looks like a giant valley with a lot of shade we go through and at first I lose my breath and when i turn to look Kobayashi is experiencing the same thing, "Check...for pulse" i Said to lucoa before I blacked out.

* * *

"Don't worry about your friend hes gonna be alright that happens to humans the first time they cross an inter-dimensional portal, the next time won't be as rough on them" I heard an unknown male voice say then i heard lucoa respond to him "Thank you, here for your services" then i heard jingling like you would hear when dropping coins. after i hear a door close i felt someone lay right beside me on the left then I heard lucoa's voice next to my ear and she said "I'm just really worried about him, i feel guilty for him being like this" then i heard tohru's voice to my right but she was farther "Koba wake up, I miss you" she started crying now i was wondering if something worse had happened to kobayashi.

* * *

After half an hour i finally came to all my senses and when i woke up i was in a dark room with red fire all the way in the back then i heard massive footsteps and within seconds i saw a huge demon with red lights coming from every crevice in his armor and he had a helmet that looked like a ram and a huge sword when i looked around Tohru was sprawled next to Koba on the floor both bleeding and to my left Lucoa was crying and bleeding there was already a puddle of blood around her but when i ran towards her everything went black.

* * *

I snapped awake, sat up and Gasped for air, I was sweating tohru was still sobbing next to kobayashi in the room and lucoa was Laying right next to me on the bed _was that a dream_ Lucoa woke up after i did and she had a look of joy and sadness on her face then i grabbed her and gave her a kiss that lasted about 30 seconds when it stopped she said "I love you, at first i thought that it was just a silly crush but after you blacked out i couldn't bear the thought of losing you, so now i know I do love you" we started to kiss then koba woke up and tohru hugged her and got mad at her telling koba to never leave her again.

when everyone was done having a reunion we walked out of what appeared to be a hospital and onto a road then i could see a massive tree behind the village it was far but not too much just on the other side of the valley where we came in "we need a place to stay" i said, we all started looking around for a place to stay "here" said Tohru we walked into a hotel and i asked "how much for 2 rooms" "20 pieces of silver a day" said the keep "come on i could get 3 rooms at another hotel with 20 pieces" I bargained, the keep looked up and said "10 pieces and you do something for me" "done" I said "What is it you need"

the keep started "There are bandits out in the front of the village security doesn't deal with them because they haven't entered the city but those bandits are scaring off tourists so prices keep rising clear them out and the rooms will be for 10 pieces, got it", "Consider it done." as I was walking away the girls looked at me shocked

"What" I asked

"How do you plan to get rid of bandits when we don't have weapons' asked Koba

"we could turn into dragons?" Lucoa said turning to Tohru

"Of course NOT, you'll scare away the village as well or they'll attack us" Said tohru

"I got it


End file.
